Transvaal
Transvaal is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1197 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Transvaal work diligently to produce Water and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Transvaal has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Transvaal allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Transvaal. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Transvaal will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. National Symbols Flags original flag (December 26, 2006 until May 11, 2007) Transvaal flag since May 12, 2007 Coat-of-arms Transvaal coat-of-arms, adopted May 19, 2007 Improvements *'Banks' (5): Nasionale Bank van Transvaal; Transvaal Spaarbank (Transvaal Savings Bank); Boers-Handelsbank van Transvaal (Farmers-Commercial Bank of Transvaal); Transvaler Staatsbelegginge Bank (Transvaal State Investment Bank), Afrika-Kredietsbank (African Credit Bank) *'Barracks' (2): Johannesburg, Pretoria *'Churches' (3): Dutch Reformed Chruch (Pretoria); Anglican (Pretoria diocese); Roman Catholic (Johannesburg diocese) *'Clinics' (5): Transvaal Gesondheidsorg clinics in Pretoria, Johannesburg, Kaapstad, Bloemfontien, and Gaborone. *'Drydock' (2): Kaapstad, Walvis Bay *'Factories' (5): Pretoria, Johannesburg, Krugersdorp, Bloemfontien, Pietersburg *'Foreign Ministry' (1): Ministry of Foreign Affairs *'Harbour' (1): Walvis Bay *'Hospital' (1): Transvaal Gesondheidsorg hospital in Pretoria. *'Intelligence Agencies' (2): Ministry of Interior & State Security (Pretoria, Kaapstad) *'Labour Camps' (5): Maputo, Inhambane, Swakopmund, Lüderitz, Bulawayo *'Missile Defense' (3) Transvaler Raketkorps *'Naval Academy' (2): Kaapstad, Walvis Bay *'Police Headquarters' (1): Pretoria *'Satellites' (3): Transvaler Raketkorps *'Schools''' (5): Pretoria, Johannesburg, Bloemfontien, Kaapstad, Soweto *'Shipyard' (3): Kaapstad, Walvis Bay, Maputo *'Stadiums' (5): Botha Stadium (Pretoria); Jake Felan Klingen Memorial Stadium (Johannesburg); Unification Stadium (Kaapstad); Vrystaat Stadium (Bloemfontien); Gaborone Civic Field *'Universities' (2): Stellenbosch University; Johannesburg University National Wonders *Johannesburg Stock Market *Projekt Vela nuclear programme ('''Manhatten Project')'' *National Highway System (Nasionale Snelwegsisteem) Interstate System *'Social Security System' (Nasionale Sosiale Sekerheid) Education in Transvaal There are five grade schools located in Transvaal: Pretoria, Johannesburg, Bloemfontein, Cape Town, and Soweto. All schooling is 'segregated' by language of instruction - however Soweto is a blacks-only institution. Education in Transvaal spans 13 years; from grade 0 (5 year-olds) to grade 12 (17-year-olds, graduation year) - however grades 0, 10, 11, and 12 are not compulsory (but 10-12 is required for university entrance). Grades 1-7 are classed as primary and 8-12 as secondary. Grade 0 is regarded as pre-school / kindergarten. The school year starts the third full week in January and ends the last full week in December - with summer vacation held over the Christmas / New Year season. There is also a two week winter break in the first and second full weeks in July. Children attend the assigned grade for their age as of the first day of the school year. Language of instruction is Afrikaans for white Afrikaners, Griqua and Cape Coloureds; English for white Anglo-Transvalers; and Afrikaans / English plus Zulu / Xhosa / Tswana / Sotho / Swazi for Black Africans. Black African education is split between 75% in their native language and 25% in either English or Afrikaans. Foreign students are placed in English language schools unless they have Afrikaans or Dutch as a first langauge. There are two post-secondary institutions, Stellenbosch University (located near Cape Town) and Johannesburg University. University instruction is in English at Johannesburg and in Afrikaans at Stellenbosch - but otherwise both universities are racially integrated, although most blacks opt for Johannesburg due to second-language reasons. Sports The Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese van Transvaal (Department for Sport and Athletics of Transvaal) governs all aspects of sports and athletics in the nation. Rugby and association football (soccer) are the most popular team sports in Tranvsaal and are represented by the following national associations: Transvaal Voetbalsvereniging (Transvaal Association Football Union) and Transvaal Rugbyvereniging (Tranvsaal Rugby Union). On April 3, 2007 the Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese (Department for Sport and Athletics) announced the post-war reconstruction project to host the Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer; this tournament eventually evolved into the annual Transvaal World Cup. Originally the only teams based in the nation were national squads - both which are nicknamed the Springboks, "owned" by the Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese van Transvaal, and managed by Bartnel Botha, the current Minister for Sport & Athletics. The soccer Transvaal Springboks have participated in the UCFA Champions League and Liga Mundo while the rugby Springboks competed for one season in the Cybernations Rugby Championship The Transvaal Voetbalsvereniging (Transvaal Football Union) domestic soccer league was established on November 13, 2007 and commenced play the following month. However after two seasons played, both domestic leagues folded. In November 2008, the Transvaal Ice Hockey Cup was hosted. On January 6, 2009 the Windhoek Welwitschia soccer club applied for an expansion team and joined the Vedder League. This resulted in Transvaal acquiring a second X11 soccer club. Botha established the Nordreich Liga on September 26, 2009 and NVK Kaapstad Hornets joined as Transvaal's entry in that league, becoming the nation's third domestic soccer club. National Teams ASSOCIATION FOOTBALL RUGBY ICE HOCKEY Honours ASSOCIATION FOOTBALL *UCFA Cup 4 Champions (February 2008) *FIFOB Alliance Cup (February 2009) *Liga Mundo Season 5 Champions (June 2009) RUGBY *-none- Afrikaanse Lugdiens (African Airlines) International Airport, Johannesburg]] The Federal Government established the national airline carrier Afrikaanse Lugdiens (African Airlines) on October 27, 2008 with a fleet of 5 Boeing 707-320 series jetliners. Transvaal's main international airport is Staatspresident Botha Airport located in Johannesburg. *''B707 FLIGHT ZA001'' WEEK 1: Johannesburg – Ocean (Arctica) – Mogadico (East Africa) – Johannesburg; WEEK 2: Johannesburg – Mogadico (East Africa) – Ocean (Arctica) –Johannesburg *''B707 FLIGHT ZA002'' WEEK 1: Johannesburg – Sarnunga (Sargunian Republic) – Yerushalayim (Rebel Army)– Johannesburg; WEEK 2: Johannesburg – Yerushalayim (Rebel Army) – Sarnunga (Sargunian Republic) – Johannesburg *''B707 FLIGHT ZA003'' Oceana (Arctica) – New Jerusalem (Promised Land) – Oceana (Arctica) *''B707 FLIGHT ZA004'' Mogadico (East Africa) – Oltaloro (Cataduanes) - Oceana (Arctica) *''B707 FLIGHT ZA005'' Oltaloro (Cataduanes) – Neo Tokyo (Neo Japan) – Nadrink (Viniland) – Cruachan (Tahoe) Category:Transvaal Category:Nations of Africa Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Nordreich